Only You
by angelelaura
Summary: "She closed her eyes, trying to understand why this felt so right to her..." They shouldn't be doing this, they risked hurting him, but not betraying him would mean they had to betray their own feelings, and they couldn't do that...A Jo/Dean one-shot...


Only You

* * *

"Where do you want me?…Bed?…Wall?…Floor?"

"Desk, baby." he said walking her backwards 'til her thighs hit it with a thud.

She smiled. "On, or over?"

"Over." he answered quickly, leaning down to kiss his way up her neck. He bit her ear lobe, when he reached it he whispered, "Turn 'round."

She couldn't help but grin at his eagerness, but she couldn't blame him, she was eager too. They hadn't seen each other for so long, and they were both desperate for one another.

When she didn't turn immediately he spun her around himself, and laid her down gently across the side of the desk. He ran his hands up her back and underneath her black baby doll nightgown. She'd bought it just for him, and only wore it for him, even if he didn't know it.

His lips soon followed the path of his fingers, and she felt like her skin was on fire. She begged him, but she wasn't really sure for what. She wanted him to stop teasing her, and at the same time she never wanted this feeling to end.

He drew back from her to take off his clothes, but when she realised what he was doing she stood up and turned to him. She stilled his hands at the middle button of his shirt and replaced them with her own.

"You know I like undressing you." she said as some sort of answer to the confused expression that she found on his face.

He smirked his trademark smirk. "Well who am I to refuse a lady." he said cockily as she finally undid his shirt, brushing it off his shoulders and trailing her nails across his biceps as she did so. Then she went to untuck the t-shirt he wore underneath from the waistband of his jeans, and when she'd pulled it from him she stood there admiring his muscular chest.

She touched him, letting the feel of his solidness wash over her. Trying to memorise him, because neither of them knew when they'd be able to see each other again. Well, the next time they'd see each other and be allowed to touch each other this way that is. She didn't look into his eyes, because she knew as soon as she did he'd have to have her, she could already see his chest rising and falling erratically with his restraint, but she hadn't finished her exploration yet. Her palms fell to his neck; she ghosted her hand down over his soft skin to his hard abs, his body telling her what she already knew about his heart, that for her he was both hard and soft. Soft and warm with her in private, but closed off when he needed to be. When they needed to be.

A shiver ran up her spine as she thought about why, about how they could never get caught like this, and she suddenly realised she was using her nails on him again. She heard him groan so she added more pressure, but suddenly he swooped forwards and took her lips, his control running out.

Her hands quickly undid his jeans as their tongues battled softly together and his hands came up to cup her face. When she had his jeans undone he turned her around again and put her back in her original position, bent over the desk.

He didn't waste any time entering her, and soon she was lost in the feeling of him, and he in her.

As he stroked his cock into her he grabbed desperately at her baby doll, scrunching up the fabric and pulling it up her body at the same time. He laid his hands on the sides of her stomach, and up further to her ribs, needing to feel her body underneath him, to reassure himself she was really there.

She closed her eyes, trying to understand why this felt so right to her. Every time he touched her it was like electricity, like a warm sensation flooding into every part of her. Why wasn't it like that with _him_, surely the man she married should make her feel that way, instead all she felt when _he _touched her was regret, an ache in the pit of her stomach telling her that she was cheating, cheating on the man inside of her right now, cheating on herself. Everything she felt was backwards, she should feel like that now, but all she felt now was complete.

"Take it off." he said suddenly, surprising her.

"What?" she asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Take it off." he growled, suddenly grabbing her left hand and trying to yank off her wedding ring. She pulled her hand away as he pushed into her harder.

Jo panicked and fumbled to get the ring off herself, but it was difficult to do anything with him fucking her so hard.

The ring rolled away carelessly, clinking on the floorboards as he continued to pound into her.

"He doesn't make you scream does he?" he grunted behind her.

"He…Dean…Please… don't…" she pleaded. He stopped, pausing. She heard him sigh and then felt his warmth as he leaned down to cover her body completely with his.

"Tell me." he begged, "Please, Jo. I know I'm not the only one you let touch you…but I need to know I'm the only one who makes you feel this way." He whispered his confession into her hair. He pulled out slowly and just as slowly slid back in all the way.

She gasped. "Only you, Dean."

He brushed the hair from one side of her neck and started to kiss it. Then he began to suck, hard, and at first it felt so good that she reached back and held him to her. This encouraged him to latch on harder, but eventually she came to her senses. He was certainly going to leave a mark that she wouldn't be able to hide, or explain.

"Dean. Stop."

He halted all his movement and stood up straight, not knowing exactly what she wanted him to stop doing. He smoothed his palm along her back again to calm her so she'd explain.

"I…Dean, we've talked about that." she tried to explain regretfully, slightly getting up and now resting on the palms of her hands.

He clenched his jaw when he realised what she meant. They had talked about it, he couldn't leave any marks, any sign that he'd been here, that he loved her. They _had_ talked about it, but suddenly he was angry. He halted the hand that was stroking her back affectionately and flattened it, pushing her down.

He pulled out of her swiftly and thrust back in so hard it hurt her briefly and she cried out in surprise. He started a furious pace, gripping her hips in an anything but tender way. Once she got the rhythm she started feeling pleasure.

He'd never took her this way, never in anger. They hadn't always been in love, this thing had started before they felt that way about each other. There was some underlying attraction, passion, heat, that neither of them could ignore, but even before they cared about each other they had never fucked like this.

She felt Dean fist one of his hands in her hair. He didn't pull, but the threat was there, and it both scared and thrilled her that she was at his mercy. One of her palms slipped from beneath her, it didn't move slowly, but jerked as it stuck to the table with her sweat. It shocked her and she cried out again, but Dean acted like he didn't hear her.

She could feel her whole body perspire in a mixture of desire and fear. Eventually she felt him slow his pace. His thrusts remained firm and hard, but because they were slower he could concentrate on hitting her in just the right spot, and luckily for Jo no matter how mad at her he was he still wanted her to come with him, or maybe it was _because _he was mad at her.

She heard him start to groan behind her, and he held her more desperately as a wave of bliss spread through her body. Soon they were both coming hard, but while she was still shuddering he pulled out completely, which he had never done so quickly, and started to put on his jeans.

Still laid flush against the desk, Jo swept her hand through her hair then peeled her body away from the wood, and stood panting. "You're leaving?"

He didn't say anything so she asked if she had done something.

Again he didn't answer her, so biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from starting an argument she walked off, but as she passed him he grabbed her arm gently.

He moved behind her and she could feel the soft plains of his chest against her back, the denim from his jeans on her naked ass, and against her will it made her tingle with renewed excitement.

"No." he whispered, running his hands up and down her arms, "You didn't do anything."

He felt her body relax, and he pressed his forehead onto her shoulder. "I just…I don't like the things he can do, but I can't." he explained, his breath blowing warm across her neck, "It's not just about a stupid hickey, Jo. It's everything. He can have you whenever, wherever. He can wake up, find you next to him, hold you in the night. He can take you out places. All the things I want to do with you."

She turned around and hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. "I told you I'd leave him." she mumbled into him, not wanting to lift her head away from his body to speak clearly.

"It wouldn't change anything." he said sadly, hugging her to him tighter, almost hurting her, but she didn't care because it softened the blow of what he'd said.

"I know." she replied honestly.

They both knew. They both knew that they could never be together…because Jo wasn't Dean's. Jo was Sammy's. She'd been Sammy's first, so she always would be. Dean could never let Sam know he wanted his girl, or that she wanted him. Neither of them wanted to hurt Sam and even if Jo did leave him she'd still be his girl, she'd still be off limits. Dean and her still couldn't be together, and if she wasn't in Sam's life anymore it would be harder for Dean to see her all the time.

It was twisted and unfair, but this was the only way they could be together.

* * *

_AN:- Hope people like this, its my fav of all the random one-shots I've written up til now, thats why I've saved it until last (if you haven't read my others check them out)...after this I think its back to writing longer stories and Spuffy for a while, but when the muse gets me I'll write more one-shots or more supernatural don't worry... :)  
_


End file.
